This Is Why I'm Hot
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Operation Overdrive] Moltor has a new way of making the rangers surrender. Slight MackxRose


Disclaimer/Notes: Nope, I don't own Operation Overdrive, but I sure wish I did. I don't own "This Is Why I'm Hot," either. That belongs to MIMS and his record label. This idea was given to me by my younger brother, who said "This Is Why I'm Hot" should be Moltor's theme song. I rewrote some of the lyrics to fit PR. Oh, and Andrew fans (not that I think any exist other than the guy who played him) you probably won't like this.

Dedication: Mindy, you're my home girl. I love you.

**This Is Why I'm Hot**

It was a perfectly normal day in the Hartford estate/secret underground base. Andrew Hartford was sitting in said underground base, his beady little eyes watching the security screens, wishing that he hadn't allowed Mack to be the red ranger after all. He'd seen the way Rose looked at Mack, and Andrew couldn't help but resent his son for snagging the brainy but beautiful pink ranger.

Then Moltor appeared on one of the screens monitoring one of the downtown areas. An army of lava lizards flanked the fire themed villain and as Andrew watched, he noticed the minions seemed to be setting up some kind of sound system.

He signaled the rangers to come down to HQ, watching the screen intently as the lava lizards proceeded to do a sound check, grunting into the microphones. The five rangers came sliding down the poles simultaneously and hurried over to the monitors.

"Moltor is up to something downtown. Go rangers!" Andrew commanded, turning around to ensure he got a good view of Rose's backside as she and her teammates ran off to defend the world. If there was one thing Mack had lucked out on, it was taking up the red ranger mantle. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

The rangers climbed into their assorted vehicles and sped off downtown. Upon arrival they, much like the rest of the town, stared at Moltor, who had taken the stage. The lava themed monster was sporting a thick silver chain from which a huge sparkling diamond pendant hung.

"Is he wearing…bling?" asked Will. He tapped two fingers to his temple, no doubt calling on his genetic enhancement. "Well…that's disturbing," Will added once he'd confirmed Moltor was indeed wearing "bling."

"You ready rangers?" cried Mack as he took hold of his Overdrive Tracker. The other four team members fell in around the red ranger.

"Ready! Overdrive Accelerate!"

The rangers struck their poses.

"Kick into Overdrive, red ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, black ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, blue ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, yellow ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, pink ranger!"

Moltor yawned. "Are you done with your little routine yet? Must you do this every single time we meet? It really does get quite tiresome."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the volcano this morning," remarked Mack. "Let's show-"

"Hold on, you spoiled rich brat. I have a little show for the five of you," sneered Moltor. He snapped his fingers and the lava lizard scurried over to the sound system. One of the foot soldiers turned the CD player on, and the strains of a hip hop song began playing.

The five rangers froze. They stared at Moltor in horror. He had begun to rap.

_This is why I'm hot __2x __  
this is why __2x__ Uh  
this is why I'm hot (Uh)  
this is why I'm hot __2x__ Whoo  
this is why __2x __  
this is why I'm hot_

_  
I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot __2x_

_This is why I'm hot_

_I'm gonna get those jewels_

_I represent the lava pit_

_I got it on my back_

_The jewels we have lost em so I'm a bring em back_

_I love the dirty, dirty_

_Cuz lizards show me love_

_They all start to bounce as soon as I hit the pit_

Mack sunk to his knees, clutching his helmet. "Daddy!" he wailed. "Make it stop! It burns!"

Back at the base Andrew Hartford was enjoying a huge bowl of buttered popcorn. He ignored his son's wails, gazing at Rose fondly. Yes…there was definitely no harm in letting her run around in pink spandex.

"Daddy!" Mack cried. "Make it stop!"

"Oh shut up already!" roared Andrew. "You're the one with the Tracker! You're the one who gets the pink ranger! You make it stop of you don't like it!"

Mack blinked behind his visor. His daddy had _never_ yelled at him before. He thought for a moment. Mommy had died many years ago. That must be why Daddy was always so uptight.

Rose attempted to pull Mack to his feet. "We have to stop him, Mack. We can't let anyone else suffer like this."

_This is why I'm hot __2x __  
this is why __2x__ Uh  
this is why I'm hot (Uh)  
this is why I'm hot __2x__ Whoo  
this is why __2x __  
this is why I'm hot_

_  
I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot __2x_

_This is why I'm hot_

_Catch me on the run_

_Escaping laser guns_

_Similar to Nicky Phoenix_

_Cuz I got that fire_

Back on the stage, a bunch of lava lizards had put on some skimpy outfits and were dancing behind Moltor, shaking what their mothers had given them enthusiastically. Will, who of course could see this better than anyone else, sunk to his knees on Rose's left. "My eyes!" he screamed. "My eyes!"

Rose gave up on trying to get Mack up off the ground. She took one glance at Will, who was still screaming, and deduced that he would be of no help whatsoever. The blue ranger, she noticed, had climbed on stage with Moltor and the lizards, and was doing the robot. It seemed to Rose that Ronny was the only one useful. Ronny was merely standing there with a hand on her hip in a bored pose.

"Can we get on with this, Rose? I don't think I can stand much more of this…song."

The pink ranger nodded. "Let's." She and Ronny unsheathed their Drive Defenders and charged towards Moltor's stage.

"I thought the two of you would be unaffected by my song," Moltor said. "And so I planned ahead."

The villain produced a glossy photograph of a naked Andrew Hartford.

Rose and Ronny screamed.

"Spencer," fumed Andrew, dropping his bowl of popcorn to the ground.

--

After many weeks of intense psychotherapy, the rangers felt they were able to resume defending the world.

However, as they went to fight Flurious, the five recognized the strains of "Icebox," by Omarion. They promptly fled to KO-35.


End file.
